A Hairy Situation
by dnelle
Summary: Penny gives Sheldon a haircut that makes him the ultimate heartthrob in CalTech. Rated M for the mental pictures it will (probably) give you.


A/N: Another Shenny oneshot for y'all! I think you'll find Sheldon a bit OOC here, so if you do, I'm sorry in advance. But hey, it's fiction, right?

Nope, still don't own The Big Bang Theory.

* * *

Sheldon Cooper had become a damn heartthrob in the university.

It all started when Penny had given him a haircut. Years ago, Sheldon's barber had been confined to a hospital. Sheldon had a rough week; he got kicked out of the hospital for bringing scissors into a room full of plastic tubing, hadn't cared that Penny had sat on his spot, wore his Tuesday pajamas even though it wasn't a Tuesday... Oh, and Sheldon had woken Leonard and Penny up when he started playing with his bongos.

Penny hadn't admitted it, but Sheldon playing the bongos was the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life.

That week ended with Penny giving him a haircut... and screwing up at the end. Sheldon didn't notice it, however, so he promised her that the next time his hair needs cutting, Penny will be the one to do it.

"Heeeey, Dr. Cooper," a female grad student batted her eyelashes at him. Sheldon looked at her, confused, then sat on his chair in the cafeteria with his friends.

Another female grad student walked past Sheldon and winked at him. And another. And another.

"Are people actually _flirting _with Sheldon?" Howard asked incredulously.

Sheldon snorted. "It may appear so," he looked at Howard, genuinely confused. "What did I do? What _do _I do?"

Raj looked at the group of female grad students who were obviously talking about Sheldon. "Don't do anything! Bask in the glory," Raj laughed.

"Bask in the-I have a girlfriend," Sheldon looked at the giggling group of women. "Look at them! They're giggling! Those students will never get their doctorates if they keep ogling men like that."

It was Leonard's turn to laugh. "Leave them alone, Sheldon."

Sheldon watched the ladies ogle him from a distance for a good five minutes. There was only one woman he would like to ogle him, and that woman is waiting for him to get home.

"Oh, dear Lord." He stood. "If I talk to them, will they stop?"

He didn't wait for the answer, just walked straight into the gaggle of women.

* * *

Was Penny aware that women were throwing themselves at her boyfriend? Of course she did. In fact, she was well aware of the fact that she finished an entire bottle of wine in one sitting. Was she insecure? Hell, yes.

She should have listened when Sheldon had asked her not to make him too hot.

_"Don't make me look too hot, Penny," Sheldon said when she started to cut his hair._

_Penny laughed. "Oh, sweetie. You'll be fine! Trust me, okay?" _

_Sheldon relaxed. Of all the people in the world, Penny was the one he trusted the most. "Alright, do your worst. I'm not the one who has to look at me all day, anyway."_

_"Don't worry. You'll always look hot to me." Penny smirked, then kissed her boyfriend on the lips._

Penny heard the door of Leonard and Sheldon's apartment open, then close. She sighed and barged into the apartment without knocking.

"Oh, hey, Penny," Leonard greeted her. "Sheldon's in the bathroom."

Penny sat on the middle cushion of the couch, waiting for Sheldon. "Anything happen at work today?" She asked Leonard, trying not to sound like a jealous, insecure bitch.

"Same old, same old." Leonard replied, opening his food. "Sheldon got hit on couple of times, Raj tried to ask a girl out on a date but failed, and Howard's still-"

"-Sheldon _what?_!" Penny cut him off.

_Uh-oh, _Leonard thought. "A couple of grad students were winking and gossiping about him and... He talked to them."

Penny stood and marched into the bathroom, where Sheldon was taking a shower.

"You jerk!" She exclaimed, sliding open the Periodic Table shower curtain. Sheldon instinctively covered himself up. "Oh, don't act like I haven't seen you naked," Penny complained, although she was grateful that Sheldon covered. If he didn't, she would be distracted...

"What did I do?" Sheldon asked, confusion-and shampoo-on his face.

"When women hit on you and you have a girlfriend, you don't talk to them!" She yelled. Okay, maybe she was overreacting, but... screw it.

Sheldon smiled. "Oh, that... It's the haircut, Penny. You've made me too hot."

"What the hell are you smiling like that for?" She asked.

Sheldon looked down, seemingly embarrassed. "You look even prettier when you're mad."

Penny's heart melted, but she wasn't done picking a bone with him. "If you think compliments are gonna get you to-"

"-step into the shower, Penny." He wasn't asking; he was demanding.

"I'm _clothed! _And I'm still mad at you." She pouted petulantly.

He frowned. "If you don't get in, I'm going to carry you." Penny's eyes widened.

"Fine," she acquiesced. She got into the shower awkwardly, and Sheldon wrapped his arms around his beloved girlfriend, whom he has now gotten used to touching... among other things. Being with Penny has made him more _human: _feeling things that he didn't know he was capable of feeling.

"Look, Penny, there are billions of women in the world but, as Ash Ketchum says whenever he releases his Pokemon, I choose you." Sheldon replied softly. "And even if the entire womenfolk were here, I'd still choose you."

Penny was silent. "Penny?"

"Well," Penny buried his head on his chest. "It's a good thing they aren't here. I wouldn't want them to see my man naked."

Sheldon laughed. "Very well."


End file.
